One Hundred Mix
by Little Chocolate Fufu
Summary: Oh, you've never seen the Sisters Grimm characters like this before! Happiness, drama, sadness, anger, and randomness! Written for the One Hundred Word Challenge created from Cannibalistic Skittles. This is written by Fufu, and her imaginary friend, Bean.
1. 70 Forget

**Fufu: Hey people! I know you are probably tired of all the 100 Word Challenges, but me and my imaginary friend, Bean, wanted to write one too. We hope to update at least once every week. This chapter is sort of a sadder one, because Bean wanted to make it like that. Perhaps the next chapter will be happier, but you never know. **

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Sad. Or the characters. Even sadder. Cause Puck is like da bomb hot. (Okay, I'm just a silly fan.)**

**Uh oh. Bean just dropped the cookie jar. Gotta go.**

* * *

**70. Forget**

"The accident happened about a week ago, Henry," Granny Relda told him fearfully. "While you and Veronica were on your vacation, Sabrina went to the movies in Mr. Canis's car."

"Was she driving it?" Henry yelled into the phone. He closed his eyes while thinking about his sixteen year old daughter.

"No, her best friend was. She's an Everafter."

Henry gritted his teeth and swore to seek out the girl who had almost killed his daughter. But unfortunately, she had been hurt too. He could see the images playing in his head. A car that was smashed upside down against an abandoned building filled his mind.

"I'm on my way, Mom," he muttered and shut the phone with a click. Veronica gave Henry a worried glance in the passenger seat. She bit her tongue and tried not to cry, as they arrived at the small two-story hospital. The two worried parents rushed into the hospital and checked in. Then they walked briskly to Room 28, the room that Sabrina was in.

"Oh, Sabrina," cried Veronica, rushing over to grasp her hand. She was lifeless with her head limply on a pillow. Several tubes were pushing fluids into her.

Daphne and Puck were also there, standing by Sabrina's side the whole time. Daphne, who was now twelve, tried to hold back her sad tears. Puck stood there awkwardly, as if thinking of some way to take back all the pranks he had done on her.

Henry pushed Puck out of the way and stared into Sabrina's nonmoving face. He sighed with relief when he realized she was breathing.

"Is she doing okay?" Veronica asked Granny Relda.

"Of course." The old woman nodded and gave them a slight smile. "The doctors said she would be okay and would recover just fine. She will be released at midnight at the earliest. Even so, she would have to have crutches, casts, and several other medicines to take with her." She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sabrina," Henry whispered. "Who did this to you?" But he knew who did; it was that Everafter "friend". She was desperately trying to kill a Grimm, just so she could get one step closer for all of the Everafters' freedom. Even if that meant she would kill her own self, she did it. All Everafters were the same. That's why he had wanted them not to live in Ferryport Landing anymore. He wanted his daughters to be safe.

"We need to undo this all," he said. He glared into his mother's eyes with sternness.

"What do you mean, Henry?" Granny Relda asked. "We cannot go back in time."

"But you know what I want to do," Henry scolded her. He gave Granny Relda a look.

"Oh no, Henry," she whispered softly. "Not that."

"Not what?" asked Daphne with curious eyes. When no one gave her an answer, she turned to Henry and tugged on his plaid shirt. "_Not what?_"

"We are going to have to erase her memories," he said glancing down at his daughter. "We have to erase all of the memories of Everafters. Then we will leave this town like we always should have."

Daphne did not respond well. She looked up at her daddy with eyes that had grown up and darkened. "No!" she choked.

"Yes." He turned away from his daughter and looked at Granny Relda. "I want her memory erased of Ferryport Landing and all of the Everafters, no later than tonight." And with that, he stalked out of the room.

"We can't move, or erase her memories!" Daphne pleaded. "Mom, please say it's not true!"

"Your father has made his decision, Daphne," she said softly. "I can't change it."

Daphne ran from the room with tears that had started to flow. Veronica followed to soothe her, and then all who was left in the room was Granny Relda, Puck, and the sleeping Sabrina.

"Well, I guess I can't change his mind either," Granny Relda sighed.

Puck stared at her with confusion. Where was the old lady with passion and determination he had once known? Was she just going to give up and that was that?

"So you're just going to let him win?" he asked breathlessly.

"Did you see him? There's no changing his mind once he's really set on something." She closed her eyes and murmured one last thing. "You better say goodbye to them."

Say goodbye to the Grimm family? Sure they were annoying, bratty, and unbelievably stupid. But he had lived with them for six years. He didn't like breaking habits.

He jolted from the room and ran straight to the boy's restroom. He stood there with his head leaned over the sink for awhile, before he had an idea.

The sixteen year old boy walked backed to Sabrina's room, and found that Granny Relda was gone. The clock in the room made a soft ticking noise of annoyance. The white painted walls were bright and boring, and Sabrina didn't fit inside it. It was very quiet inside, almost like a ghost was lingering among it. Then Puck realized that he and Sabrina were all alone.

He walked over to her bed and sat down on the side she wasn't laying on. Her breathing signaled a satisfying sleep. Her face looked peaceful when she slept. He was almost sad when her eyes fluttered open and she was pulled from her dreams.

"Hey," she muttered. He winced when he looked at all of her injuries. At least she was healing.

"How are you doing?" Puck asked her lightly.

She smiled and said, "Fine." Her blue eyes gleamed.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, but this is my last time I'll be seeing you," he said.

Her peaceful face fell into a fit of alarm. "What?"

"Nothing to be afraid of," he said quickly. "It's just that, your father thinks he needs some changes around here." Her eyes grew with anxiety. "But it's nothing to worry about. I'll be with you when I'm not there. I know that doesn't make sense, but let me give you something." He closed his eyes and scolded himself for all the cheesiness. What was he doing?

He took out a little butterfly charm, something he always had wanted to give to her, and pressed it in to her hand.

"I will always be with you," Puck told her with reassurance. "Just look at the butterfly whenever you need it."

Sabrina, knowing something was going to happen to her soon, gripped the butterfly charm like it was her last hope. She bit her lip with sadness.

"But what's going to happen?" She started to sound woozy from the medication that was kicking in. Her eyes started to slowly close. "What's… going….to….hap..." she tried to repeat. Soon she was breathing slowly into her sleep.

"I'm sorry," Puck whispered. He kissed her forehead and left before he could take anymore pain. Behind him, Glinda the Good Witch was making her way into the room to erase her memories of him forever.

**&(&)&(&)&**

Sabrina woke up from a heavy sleep. She was strapped into a hospital bed with Daphne leaning over her. What had happened?

She opened her hand to find something warm and colorful. To her surprise, it was a butterfly charm. Why would she ever have something like that? Butterflies were _not _her thing. But she felt as if though the butterfly represented something important. So she clenched the butterfly in her right palm as her family was leaving the hospital. Her and her family was going somewhere far away from the strange little town. She didn't even know the name of the town she was in.

As the car exited the peculiar place, she thought she saw a pair of pink wings high in the sky.


	2. 17 Snow

**Bean: Alright guys, so its Bean here. Just to let you know, I wrote most of this chapter. AND FUFU DIDN'T. Sdkjkd. Fufu! Stop trying to grab the keyboard. She really didn't write any, okay? I DID ALL THE WORK. I should rub her toothbrush in olive oil tonight. You were meant to hear that, Fufu! Ugh! Stop acting like I never do rub your toothbrush in olive oil, geesh.**

**Okay so, I guess I don't own the Sisters Grimm or it's characters. But I OWN you. And your cookies. I like cookies. Send me one, okay?**

* * *

**17. Snow**

Daphne woke up and rushed to the window. She pressed her hands to the glass and gasped. Fluffy, white snowflakes were falling from the sky. She squealed with delight and tumbled down the stairs to tell Granny Relda.

"Granny, Granny!" she yelled. "Have you seen the snow?"

"I have, _liebling_," she laughed. "I have made a special breakfast in honor."

Daphne's eyes grew wide once she saw the stack of snowflake shaped pancakes that were purple. Golden green syrup was on top of her pancakes, just for her.

"Is this for me?" Daphne gasped. Granny Relda nodded and invited the girl to eat. Daphne didn't wait for another invitation; she dug straight in. Halfway through, the eight year old girl had an idea.

"Can I go make a snow fort outside?" she asked.

"That's a good idea," Granny replied. "Why don't you invite Sabrina and Puck along? Once they wake up, that is."

Daphne swallowed the last bit of her snowflake pancakes and wiped her sticky hands on her pajamas. Scrambling from the table, she hopped back upstairs to wake her sister and Puck.

"Sabrina!" Daphne pounded on her door. There were several groans and shouts before the sleepy head opened the door angrily.

"What do you want?" she yelled. Her hair was in a mess and all tangled.

"It's snowing!" Daphne said with as much enthusiasm as she could release. Sabrina still didn't look impressed.

"Okay, well I'm going back to bed," she grumbled, attempting to close the door on the little girl.

"No, Sabrina!" Daphne crossed her arms and used her foot as a doorstop. "We're going to build a snow fort outside, right now! And we'll invite Puck too, so you have to come!"

"Oh boy," Sabrina said sarcastically. "I can't wait." But she didn't fight back when Daphne grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room. The girls put on warm clothing, piles of coats, scarves, gloves, and earmuffs. They bundled up and zipped until they were scorching hot.

"We're ready." Daphne and Sabrina walked down the hallway and stopped at Puck's room.

"Second thought, let's not invite him." Sabrina didn't want any pranks, much less a cold snowball one. She took her sister's hand, and steered her away from his room before she could fight back.

Granny Relda opened the door for them, and the girls ran out into the winter wonderland. Snow fell on to their cheeks and melted against their warm skin. Daphne laughed and threw a snowball at Sabrina. Sabrina glared teasingly at her, and hurled a stronger snowball. The impact sent Daphne to the ground with a laugh.

"I'm going to make a fort, and then you'll be sorry!" Daphne shouted. She ran a little ways from Sabrina and plopped down onto the ground. She started to push big mounds of snow into a fort shaped mountain. Then she made round snowy weapons and waited for her victim.

"Daphne?" Sabrina asked. "Are you done?"

Daphne laughed maniacally and threw one of her snowballs at Sabrina. Sabrina grunted angrily and retreated back to make her own fort and weapons. Daphne giggled with laugher.

"You got hit!" she taunted. "I got you!"

"Oh yeah?" Sabrina eyes popped over her fort. "Well just wait."

After awhile, Daphne looked over her fort cautiously. Target One was nowhere to be seen, probably behind her fort. Daphne stood up to get a better look, and that's when the snowball hit her in the face.

"Ha-ha!" Sabrina yelled. "Got you back!"

"Cheater!" Daphne sputtered. She ran back to take cover behind her fort. Then the snowball fight broke out. There were snowballs flying to and fro, up and down, this way and that way. Soon, Daphne and Sabrina were laughing and sitting together by Daphne's fort, catching a well needed breath.

"That was fun," Daphne breathed. She huddled next to her sister in the blistering cold.

"Yeah," said Sabrina. "Fun."

Suddenly, there was a loud belching noise overhead. Several snowballs flew down very quick. Sabrina and Daphne tried to shield themselves from them.

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed. "Stop!"

"Never!" he laughed. "That's what you get for not inviting me to your snowball fight! Actually, I was secretly making snowballs in the woods!" He threw his last snowball and it landed on top of Sabrina's head.

"That's it, fairy boy!" she said. "Get down here so this battle can be fair and square."

"The Trickster King does not play "fair and square"." Puck crossed his arms and did not come down.

"Fine, I'm going inside then." Sabrina got up and started to walk towards the house.

Puck rolled his eyes and flew down. "Happy now?"

Sabrina let go of a hidden smirk and took out the snowball inside her coat. It hit Puck's face, and she doubled over with laughter.

"That's not fair!" he said angrily.

"Yeah it is," Sabrina shot back. "You're just too stuck up to admit it _was_ fair."

"Oh, the battle is so on." Puck backed away slowly and started to make his own fort. Soon, Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck were busily hurling snowballs at each other.

After the battle was finally finished, they all went inside for cups of hot cocoa. Granny smiled and asked them who won.

"I did," they all answered at once.

"No, I did!" Daphne looked at them with an evil glare.

"I was the true winner," Sabrina boasted.

"No," Puck said. He gave them a wild grin and took out two half melted snowballs. He shoved it into their faces.

"I'm the winner!" He pumped his fist in the air and put his feet on the table. "Now make me a pie, ladies."


End file.
